Recombinant plasmids containing procollagen DNAs and fibronectin DNA have been constructed and used to show that procollagen and fibronectin mRNA synthesis is decreased after SV transformation. A cDNA clone of the common "c" region of ASV has been constructed and sequenced. The "c" region contains signals that regulates transcription but does not code for a protein. Mutants of CHO cells unresponsive to cyclic AMP have been isolated and partially characterized. These mutants have various defects affecting both protein kinase I and II.